Amor en la escuela
by KetzyChan
Summary: Usami y Misaki alumnos de la universidad T junto con Kamijuo Hiroki son los 3 mejores alumnos de esa escuela, Usagi-san y Misaki están en el mismo salón, de ese modo ellos se conocen. Los dos empiezan a experimentar sentimientos que ninguno de los dos atreve a decir... Se hacen mejores amigos pero, ¿esa amistad durara para siempre? ¿o darán paso al amor? posible HirokixNowaki
1. Chapter 1

Soy Misaki Takashi tengo 19 años y voy a entrar a la Universidad T, cuando vi que Salí en lista y en tercer lugar de las mejores calificaciones me emocione bastante si no hubiera sido por un tal Usami Akihiko y Hiroki Kamijuo que me ganaron en 1er y 2do lugar.

En fin aquí me encuentro en la inaguracion con esos dos dando un discurso soy un chico responsable y vivo solo mi hermano está viviendo en Osaka con su esposa Manami y mis padres murieron apenas cuando yo era un niño de 9 años forzado tuve que rentar un departamento tengo 3 trabajos a medio tiempo y con eso me mantengo, estoy solo un poco feliz de que mi hermano haya hecho su vida digo debería estar muy contento pero no puedo evitar ponerme triste el saber que estoy solo y no tengo a nadie más que a mí mismo…

Volviendo a la inauguración veo como Usami y Kamijuo bajan del escenario después de haber dado el concurso mientras el director nos daba cada salón, oí que nombraron mi nombre y escuche que quede en el aula A, Usami también quedo en esa aula y Kamijuo en la Aula B.

ingrese a mi salón correspondiente y me senté en una esquina no me gusta socializar y siempre y cuando tenga un libro en la mano soy feliz no ocupo de mas, veo como todos empiezan a llegar y sentarse en su asiento que les asignaron, después de fijarme como todos llegaban me dispuse a leer mi libro ya casi todo el salón estaba lleno solo faltaba una persona, la que me gano en 1er lugar el gran Usami Akihiko. Vi como llegaba como si nada y como ya no había ningún asiento mas se sentó a mi lado el se dedico a mirarme y yo seguía "concentrado" en mi libro y digo enfatizando el concentrado ya que una mirada en mi me desconcentraba y me hacia mirarlo discretamente hasta que se digno a decirme algo.

Buenos días mi nombre es Usami Akihiko Mucho gusto – dijo extendiéndome su mano yo baje mi libro y puse un separador para no perder la pagina en la que iba leyendo.

- Mucho gusto Usami-kun mi nombre es Takashi Misaki al parecer nos va a tocar esta jornada juntos –dije sonriéndole

- sí, espero nos podamos llevar bien – dijo Akihiko

- jeje muchas felicidades por haber quedado en primer lugar sus calificaciones son excelentes –dije volviendo a mi libro.

- muchas gracias aunque tú también sacaste muy buena calificación bueno sabiendo que no cualquiera queda en tercer lugar –dijo mientras seguía mirándome

- jajaja ¿se fijo en eso? – pregunte dejando mi libro a un lado y poniendo atención a Usami-kun

- si, quería saber quien eras y saber quién era el que por tres puntos casi tumba a Hiroki jaja –dijo Usami riendo.

- ¿Conoce a Kamijuo-san? –pregunte en verdad me interesaba.

- Si, es mi amigo de infancia vive al frente de mi casa – dijo.

- Oh, ya veo… - dije procesando lo que me dijo no sé porque sentí algo raro al saber eso.

- Bueno, como tú ya me hiciste muchas preguntas es mi turno y bien Takahashi… ¿te puedo decir por tu nombre de Pila?

- jaja ok, y claro no le veo ningún problema –dije en verdad me gustaba que me nombraran por mi nombre y no por mi apellido.

- ok ya me dijiste que está bien, Misaki-kun veo que a ti te gusta la lectura ¿no es así? – me dijo mirándome

- emm… si mucho siempre he leído mucho – dije sonriéndole.

- a mí también me gusta mucho leer lo disfruto mucho, ¿Qué otros hobbies tienes aparte de leer?- Siguió preguntándome.

- etto… cocinar y tocar instrumentos a y….

- o ¿enserio? ¿Qué instrumentos tocas? – Me interrumpió -.-*

- El piano y un poco el violín – le dije – aunque no me gusta solo hacer eso y aparte hace mucho que no toco un piano, cuando era chico mi madre tenía un piano y me enseño a tocarlo pero… -dije desanimándome un poco- tiempo después ellos murieron y para pagar las deudas mi hermano mayor vendió el piano.

- o lo siento no era mi intención recordarte eso –dijo con un aire de preocupación.

- no te preocupes Usami-kun – dije dedicándole una sonrisa ligera.

Cuando me iba a decir algo mas llego el profesor haciendo que todos se sentaran en sus lugares correspondientes.

- Muy buenos días Alumnos yo seré su nuevo profesor mi nombre es Miyagi You yo les enseñare Literatura.

Mientras empezaban las presentaciones de parte de todo el grupo Usami me escribió un papel y lo abrí…

-.-. ¿Te gustaría continuar nuestra conversación en el receso junto con Hiroki? -.-.-

Yo empecé a escribir y le devolví el papel…

-.-. Claro n.n por ahora solo hay que poner atención -.-.-

Las clases transcurrieron normales mientras yo tenía un cuaderno lleno de apuntes Usami solo se disponía a escuchar cuando sonó la campana todos salimos mientras él y yo íbamos hablando de cosas triviales vimos a un peli-café acercándosenos y Usami lo saludo.

- Hola Hiroki – dijo Usami, me sorprendí un poco ya que no le puso ningún honorario a su nombre.

- Hola Akihiko-baka – dijo el peli-café llamado Hiroki

- Hola Kamijuo-san me llamo Takahashi Misaki mucho gusto – dije inclinándome.

- Mucho gusto Takashi yo soy Hiroki Kamijuo a lo que veo ya me conoces –dijo dirigiéndose a mi – ¿nuevo amigo Akihiko?

- jajaja si, nos sentamos juntos –dijo Usami

- ya veo – dijo Kamijuo pensando – bueno que hacemos aquí parados vamos al comedor a menos de que hayan traído un bento. (n/a: :Q_ bentooo)

- yo si traje –les dije – pero vamos al comedor y si quieren les comparto de lo que traje – les dije sonriendo.

Nos dirigimos al comedor y empezaron a comprar cuando nos sentamos empezamos a hablar y reír me sentí muy a gusto con ellos ya que antes no me dedicaba a tener amigos si no a solo estudiar.

Cuando sonó de nuevo la campana nos despedimos de Kamijuo y Usami y yo nos fuimos al salón llegamos un poco tarde recibiendo la riña del Maestro pero de hay en mas no paso nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y pusimos atención.

Después de que terminaron las clases nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su casa, debo decir que este es uno de los mejores días que he tenido y aprendí que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiss :D la vez pasada no puse nada y es que se me olvido :3 gracias por sus preciados reviews me impulsaron a continuar este fic *O* espero lo disfruten corre fic :D**

**Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, todos sabemos que le pertenece a la(el) Mangaka Shungiku Nakamura.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahhhh! Usami-kun en verdad se me dificulta mucho el ingles… me podrías ayudar en verdad seria de mucha ayuda – ya han pasado 2 meses desde que nos conocimos se podría decir que somos los mejores amigos pero por alguna razón….

-Misaki, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre? Y claro te ayudare – dijo sonriéndome… la verdad no sé porque por alguna razón no me animo a llamarlo por su nombre de pila hace mucho ya somos amigos hasta a Hiroki lo llamo por su nombre de pila… ¿qué diferencia tiene Usami-kun?

-ahhh! Moo… Usami-kun sabemos muy bien tu y yo que para mí eso será imposible – en verdad algo imposible…

- mmm… pero es aburrido que me llames así… además yo te llamo por tu nombre de pila –dijo Usami con una sonrisa diferente a las demás, eso hizo que me ruborizara hace mas u menos una semana actuó raro…

Flashback

-U-usami-kun y-y-yo, etto… ¡ME HAS GUSTADO MUCHO DESDE QUE ENTRAMOS! – dijo una linda chica de cabello largo y café, impresionante llevamos poco aquí y las chicas ya se le declaran a Usami-kun… por alguna razón me molesta… ¿qué? Espera… ¿qué acabo de pensar? ¿Me molesta? ¿Por qué? Rayos debo estar cansado tantas noches desvelándome no me hace bien… bakaa Misaki no pienses en eso es mejor que duermas un poco llegando a casa…

- Lo siento Midori no me interesas - dijo sin mas wow ese tipo puede llegar a destrozar el corazón de una mujer tan fácil -.-*

Usami empezó a caminar a dirección a mí que estaba recargado en la puerta de la entrada…

- ¿Nos vamos Misaki?

- Enserio que manera de rechazarla Usami ¡deberías disculparte!

- No… porque le daría esperanzas ¿no crees? – dijo revolviéndome los cabellos

- puf, como quieras, ¿entonces vamos al centro? – dije volteándolo a ver tenemos un proyecto por lo que tenemos que comprar materiales.

- sí, vamos ya o si no se hará mas tarde, me puedo quedar a dormir en tu casa Misaki? – ¿he? Bueno supongo que no es malo pero mi departamento es todo un desastre…

- mmm… seguro no hay problema pero te recuerdo que no soy como el gran Usami Akihiko que es rico – dije mirándolo

- sí, sí, lo sé, y no me importa mientras este al lado de Misaki – y eso hizo sonrojarme de nuevo…

Fin del Flashback

Y aquí estamos… nos desviamos por alguna razón a una librería y Usami empezó a comprar libros yo me acerque a un estante de manga y vi que ya habían publicado nuevo tomo de mi manga favorito "the kan" cheque mi cartera y tenía el dinero justo lo agarre y fui con Usami que leía la reseña del libro volteo a mí y observo mi libro de manga

-Misaki, no me digas que a ti te gusta el manga… -dijo un poco sorprendido

-jejeje si desde que soy chico me gusta y cada vez que puedo me compro manga

-ya veo –dijo mirando al techo – bueno, vamos a pagarlos.

Ya fuera del negocio íbamos caminando viendo los negocios y pasamos enfrente a una juguetería.

- ¿Misaki me acompañas?- dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- etto… claro

Entramos y vimos muchos juguetes el vio un oso gigante y lo tomo

-me lo llevo – dijo seguro

- etto Usami-kun ¿es para algún familiar?

-no – dijo mientras seguía viendo los peluches

-emm ¿entonces?

-es para mí tonto 7-7

-jajaja ok Usami-kun no sabía que tenía ese hobby – dije sonriéndole

- bueno, no es algo que muchos sepan así que considéralo un honor – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡baka… mira ese conejito! – Rayos soné como un niño chiquito -.-U

- ¿Lo quieres? – dijo mirando el conejo

- así está bien usami-kun paga tus peluches y vámonos –dije riendo

Usami agarro el conejo y lo compro junto con los otros peluches

- Toma Misaki, una cosa al año no hace daño, además se nota que te gusto – dijo sonriéndome

- wow! GRACIAS USAGI-SAN! – ¿qué? Como… ¿he?

-así que usagi mmm? No suena mal… -dijo viéndome a los ojos yo me sonroje y voltee a otro lado

- lo siento, fue algo que dije sin pensar…

- o no en verdad me gusto que me llamaras así – dijo sonriéndome, ¿por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte? Es solo un amigo ¿verdad?

- bueno está empezando a nublarse y ninguno de los dos trajo paraguas nos vamos a tu casa Misaki – dijo al notar que estaba en otro mundo

-¿he? A si vámonos aparte se hace más tarde

En la casa de Misaki

-Usagi-san ¿Quieres algo de comer en especial?

- Lo que prepare Misaki estaba bien. – dijo haciéndome sonrojar por completo, enserio ¿Qué son estos sentimientos?

- Ok, será curry ¿si te gusta no Usagi-san? – De alguna manera empecé a decirle "Usagi-san" -.-U

- Sí, como ya dije lo que sea que prepare Misaki está bien- dijo mientras leía uno de los libros que compro

- baka –susurre

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Usagi-san al parecer no me oyó

- nada importante –dije sonriéndole me di cuenta que se me quedo observando y seguí con mi tarea de preparar la cena mientras picaba él seguía leyendo

- Oye Usagi-san después de comer empezamos con el trabajo ¿no? Si no nunca terminaremos y no tendremos tiempo después…

-Claro, si consigo otro regaño de los maestros seguro me suspenden – si como oyen el gran Usami Akihiko tiene fama de aparte ser el más listo de la escuela, también la tiene de por ser el más incumplido, y por alguna razón de repente este baka me arrastra a su mundo y por su culpa también salgo regañado.

- oye Usagi-san cambiando de tema la chica de esta mañana… ¿la conoces?

- no exactamente, sé que es un grado más que nosotros pero es lo único que sé. –dijo sin mucha expresión.

- ya veo… ya esta lista la comida Usagi-san

-Itadakimasu –dijimos al unisonó y empezamos a comer.

- ¿entonces que vamos a hacer para el proyecto Usagi-san? – dije mientras seguíamos comiendo.

- no se ya se nos ocurrirá algo – dijo Usagi

- bueno y dime cuando podre ir a tu casa, solo yo te he mostrado mi departamento y es toda una decepción comparado a lo que supongo que es tu casa…

- mmm… me acabo de mudar, me molesta estar cerca de mi familia así que puede que uno de estos días

- ¡oh! Ya sé, ¿qué tal si voy para que me enseñes ingles? –dije de alguna forma emocionado

- claro pero por ahora dediquémonos a la tarea – dijo levantándose recogí los platos y fui a lavar los trastes que ocupamos

En fin pasamos toda la noche terminando el proyecto para el día siguiente entregarlo.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Usagi-san buenos días – dije sonriendo

- buenos días Misaki – me contesto

- vámonos a clases antes de que se nos haga más tarde – reí un poco al ver la cara de sueño de Usagi-san – Usagi-san no hagas esa cara sabes muy bien que yo tampoco dormí muy bien pero eso nos pasa por atrasar todo al final así que hazte responsable

- sí, si lo sé, pero ¿Cómo es que tu estas tan fresco?

- mmm… ni yo tengo idea jajaja

- ¡bakahiko!

- Hola Hiroki-kun –salude mientras agitaba mi mano

- Buenos días Hiroki, oye ayer te estuve marcando ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? – pregunta Usagi-san

- este… nada en mi casa – dijo sonrojado – ¿Para qué me ocupabas?

- jajaja estas rojo Hiroki-kun – dije riéndome

- cállate baka- dijo lanzándome un libro mientras yo me retorcía de dolor

- ok ok, me doy.-. – dolió mucho

(Timbre de la escuela)

-¡Vámonos Usagi-san se nos hace tarde!

- ¿Usagi-san? – pregunto Hiroki

- Si ahora Misaki me llama así – dijo sonriéndome haciendo que me sonrojara

- ok, como sea, hoy les presentare a alguien ok? Nos vemos ya ne! – dijo corriendo

-Nosotros también deberíamos hacer lo mismo ya vámonos

- si si –dijo Usagi-san

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review :3?**

**By: Teddy Bear :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holi :DD soy yo de nuevo dando latita aquí les va el sig capi **

**Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, todos sabemos que le pertenece a la(el) Mangaka Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

En la mañana ese mismo día….

-esos dos idiotas se atrevieron a dejarme solo, después de tanto que eh hecho por ellos.- iba pensando un muy enojado peli café -como pudieron esos dos par de idiotas, a veces quisiera dejarlos muertos y que nadie sepa sobre su muerte puf en fin no me queda más que yo hacer mi propio trabajo.

Hola soy Hiroki estudio Literatura y tengo una clase con los 2 tontos que son mis amigos y para esa clase nos pidieron que hiciéramos el proyecto más original y esos dos sin pensarlo se hicieron equipo y como soy conocido como un demonio por mi temperamento todos escaparon en seguida y quede solo.

Voy caminando por la ciudad buscando tiendas donde pueda comprar lo necesario en cuanto Salí fui a buscarlos materiales iba y cada que haya algo bueno para el trabajo lo compraba llevaba mi bolsa con los materiales.

Soy amigo de la infancia de Akihiko, y por alguna razón estoy totalmente enamorado de él, se que los dos somos hombres y que nunca me corresponderá pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él, Akihiko y yo éramos unos niños y constantemente lo veía solo y triste era serio y no le gustaba conversar con nadie. Cuando se hizo amigo de Misaki sentí celos y a la vez felicidad y desde que estamos los tres juntos veo a Akihiko feliz todo el tiempo, me alegra de cierta forma pero el saber que nunca seré correspondido duele, siento como las lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas y las seco de inmediato NADIE me puede ver así, tengo que ser fuerte si él es feliz yo tengo que ser feliz ¿no? Siento un golpe en mi cabeza y me caigo

- ¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA! FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS! – veo a un peli azul tirado en el suelo igual que yo

- gomen – dijo parándose y ayudándome a levantarme se fija en mi cara con una expresión de sorpresa – u-usted ¿está llorando?

-¿qué? N-no te i-importa – dije secándome las lagrimas en eso sentí un fuerte tirón y vi que el peli azul me llevaba de la mano hacia un parque - ¡¿P-pero qué?!

-Mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki gusto en conocerlo estudio en la universidad T

¿Qué? Este tipo estudia donde yo… ¿será que me conoce? Esto es de lo peor

- ¿¡IDIOTA A DONDE ME LLEVAS?! – dije empezando a irritarme

- a mi casa por su puesto – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

- ¿PERO QUE?

- ¿Usted estaba llorando cierto? – Dijo entrando a su departamento - ¿por qué? – ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? Me habla como si lo conociera de años

- N-nada que te interese – volteé a la pared estaba sonrojado

- Me interesa, oh cierto no me ha dicho su nombre – dijo sonriéndome y dándome una taza con café

- mmm… domo – dije agarrando la taza – soy Hiroki Kamijuo t-también estudio en la universidad T – dije sonrojándome

- oo ¡Qué bien Hiro-san! Y entonces puedes decirme ¿por qué estabas llorando? –dijo con tono de ¿preocupación?

- c-como y-ya dije por n-nada que te interese – dije con un poco de enojo.

- ya ya, Hiro-san – voy a darme un baño ¿esperas aquí?

-sí, e-esta b-bien – ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Bueno será mejor que empiece con mi trabajo

- bueno Hiro-san – dijo desordenándome el cabello- en un rato vuelvo para acá contigo

- si si, mientras voy a terminar un trabajo que eh estado aplazando

Mientras el peli café se concentraba en su ahora proyecto empezó a sentir un poco de sueño y se quedo dormido en el suelo encima de sus materiales mientras un celular sonaba como loco en la mochila del castaño un peli azul iba saliendo del baño y vio la tierna imagen de Hiroki durmiendo muchos sentimientos se empezaron a acumular y empezó a verlo con una sonrisa en eso el castaño murmuro.

- A-kihiko – dijo entre sueños mientras derramaba una lágrima y Nowaki entendía todo ahora a la perfección, el porqué estaba llorando todo.

- hiro-san despierta se hace tarde ¿quieres quedarte a dormir? -dije moviendo a Hiro-san se me hacia tan tierno verlo de esa forma al parecer llevaba carios días desvelándose ya que tiene unas grandes ojeras…

- ¿u-umm? O si por favor no creo que alcance un tren a estas horas… no sería mucha molestia Nowaki? – dijo un poco soñoliento cosa que se me hizo tan tierna esa faceta que daba Hiro-san era tan tierna en muchos sentidos.

-No claro que no Hiro-san ¿ya terminaste con lo que estabas haciendo? – pregunte por alguna razón este castaño de mal humor (aunque muy tierno a mi parecer) me enamoro completamente con su cara y un poco su actitud pues cree que al insultarme y responderme de mal modo se protege un escudo imaginario que tiene tantos huecos yo quiero ver a Hiro-san sonreír solo para mí, no para ese tal Akihiko después le preguntare quien es, quiero ser tu persona especial Hiro-san

- Sí, ¿donde dormiré Nowaki?

- deja acomodo un futon espera un poco ¿sí? –dije dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas

- o-ok – dijo totalmente sonrojado, que lindo se ve así

Mientras acomodaba lo necesario para que Hiro-san pasara la noche iba pensando todo el tiempo en el, Hiro-san me enamoro completamente y hare cualquier cosa por que sea completamente suyo y yo de el.

-Listo Hiro-san mañana te despertare junto conmigo para que vallamos a la escuela y no se nos haga tarde ¿muy bien?

- si está bien hasta mañana – dijo acostándose

-hasta mañana Hiro-san

A la mañana de ese día

Mientras un peli azul y un castaño caminaban en dirección a la escuela iban platicando

-oye Hiro-san ¿quisieras almorzar conmigo en el descanso?

- Lo siento Nowaki yo almuerzo con unos amigos – dijo viendo a Nowaki que empezaba a hacer una mueca de disgusto – pero si quieres te los puedo presentar y comer juntos

- muy bien Hiro-san – dijo sonriendo satisfecho

En eso llegan a la escuela y Hiroki ve caminar a sus dos amigos juntos hablando

- ¡bakahiko!

- Hola Hiroki-kun – dijo un castaño más bajo de Hiro-san

- Buenos días Hiroki, oye ayer te estuve marcando ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? – me moleste así que él era Akihiko el hombre del cual mi amado está enamorado me dio un poco de molestia y celos a la vez estaba alejado así que no se dieron cuenta de que estaba escuchándolos

- este… nada en mi casa – dijo sonrojado que lindo por muchas veces que vea a Hiro-san así no me cansare– ¿Para qué me ocupabas?

- jajaja estas rojo Hiroki-kun – dijo de nuevo el castaño más bajo

- cállate baka- dijo lanzándome un libro mientras yo me reía por tal cosa que hizo Hiro-san me calmo un poco el que no es frio solo conmigo y me reí al ver como el pequeño castaño se retorcía de dolor- ok ok, me doy.-

.

(Timbre de la escuela)

-¡Vámonos Usagi-san se nos hace tarde!

- ¿Usagi-san? – pregunto un poco desconcertado mi querido Hiro-san

- Si ahora Misaki me llama así – dijo mi enemigo si así se le puede decir

- ok, como sea, hoy les presentare a alguien ok? Nos vemos ya ne! – dijo corriendo de nuevo para conmigo – vámonos Nowaki se nos hace tarde

Mientras íbamos caminando me di cuenta de que nos dirigíamos al mismo salón

-¿v-vas en este salón? – Dijo Hiro-san muy sorprendido yo igual estaba sorprendido pero lo oculte

- si no me había dado cuenta de que tú estabas en este salón igual vamos entremos antes de que nos riñen

- si – abrimos el salón y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos correspondientes yo no dejaba de ver a Hiro-san para mí era algo genial el que este con mi amado en el mismo salón

(En el descanso)

- Ven Nowaki nos han de estar esperando en la misma mesa de siempre

-ok Hiro-san – conteste sonriéndole

- Bakahiko, Misaki les Presento a Kusama Nowaki lo conocí ayer

- Mucho gusto Nowaki-kun no te molesta que te llame así verdad –dijo tiernamente el castaño llamado Misaki

-claro que no, mucho gusto Misaki- dije sonriendo

- mucho gusto mi nombre es Usami Akihiko espero nos podamos llevar bien – dijo akihiko viendo que Nowaki se puso un poco malhumorado

- Igual Usami-kun – dijo extendiéndole la mano

- bueno ya que todos nos conocemos y somos felices –dijo sarcásticamente Hiro-san – vamos a comer tengo demasiada hambre

- sí, si Hiroki – dijo Usami

(Timbre de fin del descanso)

-bueno nos vemos bakahiko – dijo hiro-san levantándose

- igual me despido Usami-kun Misaki-kun nos vemos –dije sonriéndoles para alcanzar a Hiro-san

Iba corriendo cuando lo agarro de la mano para preguntarle

-Hiro-san ¿Akihiko es la misma persona con la que estabas hablando entre sueños? – dije con un tono de molestia

- a-a ti no te importa – eso me hirió y molesto lo agarre fuerte y lo empuje a la pared

- sí, si me importa y mas porque Hiro-san me gusta – dije viéndolo a los ojos.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews con ansias X/3 arigatou por leer**

**By: Teddy Bear :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Nyaa! no soporte y lo subi antes X))) espero en verdad que les guste yo me esforze aaaaal maximo, bueno quiero anunciarles que aqui en México es 17 y mañana en total es el cumple de mi queridisimo Misaki como regalo subire un capitulo de la pareja romantica :D

a si este es un regalo a una de mis mejores amigas un regalo adelantado ya que cumple mañana igual que Misaki XD espero que te guste mi pequeño e insignificante regalo Stepha :)

**Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, todos sabemos que le pertenece a la(el) Mangaka Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

-¡¿Idiota que te crees?!- dije soltándome muy enojado como se atrevía ese idiota a tratarme así y decir semejante cosa – es así que obvio que estas mintiendo estúpido

- Hiro-san! – dijo Nowaki en verdad me estaba empezando a enojar

- deja de seguirme- dije corriendo más rápido pues se nos hacia tarde para entrar a clases

- sabes muy bien que yo también voy en el mismo salón que tu Hiro-san además lo que dije es cierto ¿Cómo puedo bromear con algo así? ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy? – Me reclamo un poco molesto

- tal vez del tipo que nada más se la pasa molestando a la gente, si no nos apuramos ahora mismo llegaremos más que tarde a la clase – respondí mientras caminaba rápido 1 para no tener que pararme y discutir con Nowaki y 2 porque cada vez se estaba haciendo más tarde y a este paso el profesor nos iba a regañar y tendría que hacer algún trabajo extra para compensarlo

- bien Hiro-san – dijo agarrándome de la mano y parándome – quiero continuar con esta conversación después de clases así que saliendo vamos a ir a mi casa ¿sí?

- ¿¡P-pero qu-!?

- decidido – dijo serio y con determinación

Llegamos a clases mientras le pedía disculpas al profesor por haber llegado tarde nos dejo pasar con la condición de que nunca más podríamos volver a hacer lo mismo yo estaba enfurruñado sentía ganas de matar a ese desgraciado por haberme retrasado así, y luego como se atreve a… decir… que… le gust- rayos no pienses en eso en cuanto salgas lo mejor será escapar sin decir nada no creo que lo note ¿o sí? No tenía otra opción era eso o dejar que Nowaki se saliera con las suyas. No quería tocar ese tema por alguna razón se sentía extraño él no se puede enamorar así como así ¿verdad? Esto tiene que ser alguna broma del destino, no me puede estar pasando esto a mí. Dijo un muy confundido Hiroki. El no siente nada por Nowaki su amor no le pertenece a él, le pertenece a Akihiko desgraciadamente a que nunca le corresponderá. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no siento tanto dolor el saber que Akihiko nunca me corresponderá? ¿Será que ya lo olvide? No… no creo eso es casi imposible, a menos que… NO RAYOS ¿CÓMO SE ME PUEDE OCURRIR QUE ME ENAMORE DE EL IDIOTA DE NOWAKI?! No esto tiene que tener otra explicación.

El peli azul muy atento de las expresiones que su amado hacia se daba cuenta de que dentro del castaño había una guerra entre su mente y el. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y hacerlo suyo que gimiera de placer y que se amaran toda la noche, irremediablemente no creía que fuera a ser posible que eso pasara tenía que hablar con su querido Hiro-san, quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba el peli azul no hacía más que ver al castaño cosa que le estaba costando ya que no podía ignorar las clases del todo.

Al final de las clases

No quería que este momento llegara -.-* - susurro un castaño algo estresado

- Hiro-san podemos irnos ya? –dice Nowaki muy ansioso

- Ok… - No me queda de otra el escapar no iba a ser buena idea seria mejor enfrentar el problema y no huir

En la casa de Nowaki

-Acaba est-

-Hiro-san – Nowaki lo estaba abrazando antes de que dijera o completara su oración

- ¿¡Qué te pasa idiota?! Suéltame – dijo un castaño tratando de librarse del agarre del peli azul

- Hiro-san por favor –

- Idiota! Somos hombres! – dijo el Castaño gritándole

- ¡Y CON AKIHIKO NO HAY PROBLEMA!?

- pero qué? – dijo un castaño muy confundido por la respuesta del Peli azul

- Hiro-san en verdad a mi no me importa si usted es hombre o mujer yo solo quiero estar al lado de usted… por favor déjeme ser el remplazo de Akihiko – dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte y tratando de transmitir todo su amor que le tenia

- Idiota aunque digas eso – se le quedo viendo a lo que el peli azul se le acerco y lo beso el castaño al principio se sorprendió pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo

- te amo, Hiro-san – dijo el Peli azul en la oreja de Hiroki

- e-e-eres demasiado directo…

- ¿le molesta? – pregunto Nowaki

- n-no s-solo no estoy acostumbrado – respondió Hiroki

- entonces hare que Hiro-san se acostumbre porque desde ahora lo repetiré para que sepa que lo amo mucho, y que yo jamás lo haría llorar quiero ser el único que usted ame, quiero poder estar a su lado para siempre – Nowaki lamio la oreja del castaño y gimió muy bajito

- te amo, Hiro-san – empezó a besarlo el castaño se había rendido ante el peli azul y correspondiendo el beso, cada vez los besos y las caricias aumentaban de tono y el castaño no paraba de gemir, llevo a Hiroki a su cama.

- Hiro-san – dijo mientras ponía atención al pezón que estaba ya un poco duro y complaciéndolo

- nnh!

- usted es muy lindo

El menor repartía besos por todo el abdomen del mayor besando y dejando marcar por donde el pasaba lamiendo cada pedazo de piel que estaba a su alcance llego a el pantalón del castaño y bajo su cierre notando la enorme erección que ya tenía su amado, bajo sus bóxers y tomando el miembro del mayor empezó en un vaivén

-mmm! No-waki –

El peli azul mientras masturbaba a su ahora amante besaba todo lo que podía y una idea se paso por su mente quito su mano escuchando una queja de hiroki y lo remplazo por su boca

-ahh! N-nowa-ki! E-eso e-s ahh!

- Le gusta? Hiro-san?

-i-idiota, y-yo me vengo –dijo tratando de quitar a Nowaki pero mientras más lo hacía más resistencia ponía el menor

- No-waki AAHHH! – el castaño se vino en la boca de Nowaki y empezó a beber toda la semilla que este le había regalado

- delicioso – dijo el peli azul viendo a hiroki algo cansado por su reciente orgasmo

- Hiro-san ¿está listo? – dijo lamiendo tres dedos

- ¿c-cómo podría estar listo? Idiota – respondió muy avergonzado y rojo

- esto va a doler un poco, por favor Hiro-san confié en mi –dijo viendo al castaño, Hiroki movió su cabeza afirmando, el peli azul incrusto uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Hiroki y este dio un gritito de dolor

-mmmg d-duele – dijo Hiroki tratando de acostumbrarse

El peli azul se acerco a la boca de el castaño y empezó a besarlo mientras movía su dedo simulando penetraciones Hiroki empezó a gemir de placer todo el dolor que había sentido había sido sustituido por placer puro, Nowaki añadió otro dedo.

-mmm! Ahh! – el ultimo dedo había sido incrustado Hiroki sintió un leve dolor mas no tan fuerte como al principio Hiroki deseaba mas poco a poco el tener los dedos de Nowaki ya no le eran suficientes el menor solo podía aguantar el también estaba en su límite pero no quería lastimar a su amado por lo mismo quería prepararlo antes de dar otro paso considerando bien preparado a Hiroki saco sus dedos recibiendo una queja del mayor mientras él se bajaba los pantalones se acomodo en la entrada de **_su _**Hiro-san

- Te amo Hiro-san- acto seguido lo penetro lentamente mientras lo besaba el castaño derramo una lagrima pues el dolor era fuerte el Peli azul le daba pequeños besitos por toda su cara para poder calmar a su amado, Hiroki ya sin sentir el dolor se movió un poco dándole a entender a Nowaki que podía continuar el peli azul le daba embestidas al Castaño haciendo que este se retorciera de placer sus movimientos iban aumentando hasta que toco un punto dentro de Hiroki que lo hizo llevar al cielo

-AHH! No-waki! Otra vez ahí – el peli azul entendió y en el mismo punto empezó a penetrarlo cuando sintió Nowaki que iba a terminar agarro el miembro de Hiroki y empezó a masturbarlo

- Nowaki ya no aguanto!

- yo tampoco Hiro-san – respondió el menor

-AHHH! – Nowaki salió de Hiroki muy cuidadosamente para acostarse a descansar con Hiroki

-No-waki yo… creo que también te amo – dijo muy rojo Hiroki

El peli azul no cavia de la felicidad que en ese momento sentía abrazo muy fuerte a su amado con cuidado de no lastimarlo Nowaki se quedo dormido mientras el castaño seguía pensando

- Tal vez después de todo si amo a Nowaki – pensó mientras veía a su nuevo novio dormir – yo también te amo mucho Nowaki dijo al fin para dormirse

Muy temprano en la mañana dos personas se alistaban para ir a su universidad

-Hiro-san –llamo Nowaki

- ¿Si?

- nosotros ahora somos amantes ¿no es así? –dijo el peli azul abrazando al castaño

- baka, obvio que si – dijo Hiroki tratando de apartarse de Nowaki - ¿por qué me preguntas?

- Solo quería confirmar Hiro-san soy la persona más feliz de mundo- dijo besando al castaño mientras este correspondía se dio cuenta de la hora que era

- ya vamos Nowaki se nos hará más tarde –dijo el castaño separándose del beso que le daba su seme

- sip –

Mientras iban caminando un silencio cómodo estaba entre ellos no tenían nada que comentar los dos estaban felices.

* * *

por cierto lo siento muuuchisimo es primera vez que hago un lemon yaoi por mi solita siempre pido un poco de ayudita a alguien X) espero que les allá gustado :DDD

by: Teddy Bear :)


	5. Chapter 5

Holi holi aqui dando lata espero que les guste como ya saben junjou romantica no me pertence le pertenece a el/la mangaka Nakamura asi que Disfrutenn:

* * *

17 de agosto

Usagi-san! – salude con la mano ya que lo vi en la entrada de la universidad

-Hola Misaki buenos días- contesto deteniéndose mientras me esperaba

- Buenos días Usagi-san, te ves cansado hiciste algo anoche o por que hahaha – dije apuntando las grandes ojeras que tenia.

- haha que gracioso no por nada, oye mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿no? – pregunto, me desconcertó hasta que recordé que hace mucho le había dicho mi cumpleaños me sorprendí que recordara algo tan trivial y sin importancia como eso.

- si, ¿por qué? – pregunte

- quería darte un regalo especial ¿vas a hacer algo mañana? – dijo Usagi-san mientras íbamos caminando hacia el salón

- no, nii-chan tiene trabajo así que no voy a verlo hasta el 19 – dije un poco triste

- ya veo… entonces ¿quieres salir conmigo a algún lugar para festejar tu cumpleaños? –

- mmm…. Si ¿por qué no? Pero nada de beber tu eres muy dado a eso – dije mientras lo apuntaba

- si, si, sé que aquí al lado mio hay un muchacho que no aguanta para nada el alcohol y empieza a decir incoherencias

- que malo – dije haciendo un puchero – nunca he sido bueno tomando no me culpes

- si supongo que para una persona que siempre ha vivido mimado no es bueno tomar – dijo en son de burla

- oye! Ya hay que guardar silencio o si no el profesor te regañara otra vez y para colmo a mi también me vas a jalar al regaño – dije en voz baja para que el profesor no nos escuchara

- hai hai

Mientras las clases iban pasando yo pensaba en que era esa sorpresa que usagi-san me tenia y siempre miraba para otra parte, sentía la mirada de una persona sabiendo que era Usagi-san quien me miraba al tener este pensamiento me sonroje levemente

-En el receso-

- y bien ¿que quieres según tu hacerme de cumpleaños?

- Sorpresa, no puedo decir mas – dijo sonriéndome a lo que me sonroje.

-Jum.

- MISAKI! BAKAHIKO! – grito Hiroki haciendo que varias miradas se dirigieran a nosotros yo apenado me acerque junto con Usagi-san a donde nos esperaban Hiroki y Nowaki

- Hiroki-kun no creo que sea necesario gritar tanto? – dije un poco apenado porque hace unos momentos llamamos la atención de media escuela bueno no tanto exagero pero si llamamos la atención de varias personas

- Me vale lo que los demás digan ya saben como soy y si se meten conmigo les va a ir mal – dijo Hiroki con un aura de "puedo hacer lo que quiera y no me importa lo que me digan"

- Hiroki siempre a sido así Misaki no vale la pena que lo regañes el nunca entenderá – dijo Usagi-san apuntando a Hiroki

- Idiota ¿Qué te crees?

- Usami akihiko – dijo así nada mas me impresiona como los dos pueden ser así mientras Nowaki y yo veíamos la gran escena sin poder hacer nada ya que esa pelea duraría mucho ninguno de los son fáciles de ganar voltee a ver a Nowaki que también estaba viendo como esos dos se asesinaban con la mirada.

- Oye Nowaki-kun, ¿Cómo es que conociste a Hiroki? –pregunte para hacer conversación y no tener que estar mirando a esos dos peleando

- mmm… vamos en el mismo salón

- pero ¿porque nunca antes nos había hablado de ti?

- oh, es que no hace mucho nos conocimos. – dijo sonriéndome

- oooh ya veo.- dije sonriéndole también

- Oye Misaki que opinas de Akihiko? – pregunto

- mmm…. Que es un egocéntrico que piensa que puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana cuando sea y con quien sea así que para mi es un idiota – respondí

- mmm…. No me parece eso Misaki-kun he notado que lo ves mucho – dijo con una mirada picara

- ¿P-pero q-que dices? Ha de ser tu imaginación – dije mas rojo que un tomate lo admito desde hace una semana he notado que lo que siento por Usagi-san no solo es amistad pero… ¿Cómo diablos podría decirlo? Estaría demente si lo hiciera, además es un hombre, en verdad estoy mal de la cabeza no puedo creer que piense eso de el

*Timbre*

- hahaha Misaki estas todo rojo que te dijo Nowaki-kun que te hizo ponerte así? – dijo Usagi-san riéndose

- ¡NADA! – dije gritando todo rojo – Nos vemos Nowaki-kun, Hiroki – dije despidiéndome

- adiós Misaki y todavía me debes una respuesta- dijo Nowaki

- ya te la dije! – dije sonrojándome si es que se puede mas ya que de por si estaba todo rojo por lo que dijo.

Usagi-san lo que resto del día me estuvo molestando sobre lo que me dijo Nowaki yo simplemente le respondía que no me había dicho nada importante así que se me ocurrió una manera de distraerlo para que ya no siguiera insistiendo

-Fuera de la escuela-

-Oye Usagi-san entonces vamos a ir a tu casa a que me enseñes Ingles ¿verdad? – le pregunte

- no me desvíes del tema – contesto –y si ahora puedes ¿responder a la pregunta que te hice?

- Ya te dije que no me dijo nada – dije sonrojándome un poco

- ¿sabes? Eso no suena muy convincente que digamos

- estas loco déjame en paz – dije quitándolo de encima mio ya que me había abrazado

-moo que malo bueno ya llegamos a mi auto sube – dijo apuntando un gran deportivo rojo estacionado a pocas calles lejos de la Universidad-

-WOW! Que genial! No sabia que Usagi-san tenia este tipo de carro- dije sorprendido – bueno debí imaginarlo con lo impulsivo que eres para comprar ahora que lo pienso no me sorprende mucho.

- bueno vas a subir o no? No me molesta si te vas corriendo detrás del carro hasta llegar a mi casa pero sabiendo que mi auto es mas veloz que tu corriendo no creo que me alcances

Subí al carro de Usagi-san y durante el trayecto a la casa hubo un silencio gracias a dios a Usagi-san se le había olvidado lo de Nowaki si no seguiría enfadándome sin sentido.

- entonces aquí es donde vives –dije viendo el gran departamento ubicado en la mejor zona de todo Tokio

- sip – dijo caminando – voy a mi cuarto puedes esperar aquí? – pregunto

-claro – oí que se fue y vi un cuaderno azul en una mesa ahora que lo pienso había visto que Usagi-san escribía y siempre que le preguntaba que escribía me decía que no importaba e inmediatamente escondía el cuaderno, me aproxime a este y empecé a leerlo notando que era una gran y triste historia

POV Usagi-san

Iba caminando hacia la sala y vi a Misaki viendo mi Novela fui corriendo y se la arrebate de las manos vi que Misaki se sorprendió pero después volvió a la normalidad

-Oye Usagi-san esta muy interesante lastima que no pude leer lo demás 7-7 – dijo sonriéndome

-tu no deberías de ver cosas que son de otros – dije un poco molesto

- aa pero es Usagi-san así que esta bien – en verdad a veces me pone demasiado nervioso

- bueno ¿quieres o no que te ayude?

- siii! Por favor – dijo a veces se ve tan inocente lo quiero mucho… ¿he que acabo de decir? Mi querer es el de un amigo a otro ¿no?

- bueno empecemos – dijo mientras agarro un libro de ingles y vamos a sentarnos a los sillones –

Empecé a enseñarle a Misaki y el a los pocos minutos se había grabado todo sin ningún problema

- Bueno Usagi-san gracias por enseñarme – dijo sonriéndome – anda andaa me podrías prestar tu cuaderno en verdad me intereso tanto tu novela – dijo viéndome con típicos ojos de cachorrito

Nunca jamás en la vida he permitido que lean mis novelas pero… prestárselas a el no esta mal… creo…

- bueno pero con una condición – respondí

- si ¿cual es? – dijo emocionado

- no le tienes que comentar a nadie sobre esto – dije viéndolo para ver sus expresiones

- okeey juro solemnemente no contarle a nadie – dijo agarrando el cuaderno – gracias Usagi-san – dijo mientras me abrazaba

- de nada, alístate para mañana ya que celebraremos tu cumpleaños como es apropiado – dije revolviéndole los cabellos mientras el se sonrojaba

- si esta bien, gracias por todo Usagi-san – dijo aproximándose a la puerta

-Oye ¿quieres que te lleve? Ya es noche y es peligroso hasta para ti salir y aparte ya no hay trenes a esta hora…

- bueno esta bien n.n – dijo Misaki

Lo deje en su casa e iba conduciendo directo a mi casa mañana le esperaba una gran sorpresa a Misaki.

- A la mañana siguiente -

18 de agosto

#Feliz cumpleaños mi querido Misaki # dijo mi hermano

- Gracias Nii-chan no tenias por que llamar se muy bien que estas ocupado en tu trabajo – dije agradeciéndole

#No llame porque mi querido hermanito cumple hoy años y lo quiero mucho lamento no estar allí para felicitarte apropiadamente pero sabes que aquí en Osaka no podría darte tu abrazo #

- No te preocupes Nii-chan mañana te veo se me hace tarde para la escuela – dije

# Ok Misaki que te la pases bien y Feliz cumpleaños #

Colgué el celular y cuando iba a salir escucho un timbre ¿Quién será a estas horas? Cuando abrí vi a Usagi-san con un oso de peluche que decía "feliz cumpleaños"

-Feliz cumpleaños Misaki una parte de mi regalo – dijo sonriéndome mientras recibía el regalo un poco sonrojado

-g-gracia Usagi-san – dije con mi mas sincera sonrisa fui deje el peluche en mi cama y agarre mi mochila

- ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Usagi-san sonriéndome

-sip vámonos

- En la escuela-

-Feliz cumpleaños Misaki – dijeron Hiroki y Nowaki yo estaba muy sonrojado por el mini pastel de chocolate que me dieron

- jajaja gracias chicos – dije abrazándolos

- denada, espero que te la pases súper en tu día Misaki – dijo Nowaki cerrándome un ojo y yo me puse rojo como un tomate

- Nowaki! – dije reclamándole

- Bueno vámonos ya se nos hace tarde Nowaki – dijo Hiroki para alejarse junto con Nowaki a su salón

- Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo Usagi-san o no llegaremos temprano

- si – respondió Usagi-san

Paso la escuela muy rápido a mi parecer y mi corazón latía como loco al pensar que iba a salir con Usagi-san terminándose la escuela Usagi-san y yo fuimos al carro para que después irnos.

- Toma Misaki – dijo dándome un traje

-¿e-esto para q-que? – pregunte un poco desconcertado

- porque vamos a entrar a un restaurante que no permiten entrar con ropa informal – dijo Usagi-san

- hay Usagi-san que te he dicho de gastar! Guarda para tu vejez – dije molesto

-hai hai, pero como ya reserve póntelo – dijo volviéndomelo a dar

- ok

Entramos a un restaurante muy lujoso y hermoso comimos los dos y sentí como si estuviéramos…

-¿en una cita? – dijo Usagi-san ¿O DIOS LEYO MIS PENSAMIENTO?

-¿¡he!? Eres brujoo! – dije apuntándolo

- no simplemente al parecer estoy pensando en lo mismo que tu – dijo mientras seguía comiendo

Yo desconcertado seguí comiendo. Terminamos y Usagi-san pago la cuenta después me llevo a un parque de diversiones, vi como Usagi-san estaba muy emocionado y yo lo seguía a donde sea que él quería.

- en una rueda de la fortuna-

-Muchas gracias Usagi-san disfrute mucho – dije sonrojado

- de nada te lo mereces – dijo abrazándome – Misaki yo…

Pov de usagi-san

En lo que paso del da pensé en ms sentimientos y esta mas que obvio que estoy enamorado de Misaki será… bueno que me le confiese? No, no creo que el sienta lo mismo que yo quiero hacerlo feliz quiero seguir viendo su sonrisa todos los días, no lo quiero dejar ir por una tontería como esa será mejor guardármelo hasta que este seguro que el siente lo mismo que yo, no importa cuanto sufra todo por que él sea feliz hare lo que sea.

- ¿qué paso Usagi-san? – dijo preguntándome

- no nada, olvídalo – dije - Feliz cumpleaños

- gracias Usagi-san – dijo sonriéndome lo quiero mucho espero algún día poder confesarlo.

..

* * *

Por parte mía esto es todo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MISAKI-SAN! (soy menor que el :( ) espero que lo hayan disfrutado avisandoles a parte que mi computadora murió unos minutos de silencio...

así que tardare mas en actualizar pero no lo dejare inconcluso no se preocupen XD bueno sin mas me despido

by: Teddy Bear :)


	6. Chapter 6

- Al día siguiente –

Un castaño de ojos esmeralda se encontraba en la universidad "escuchando las clases" estaba mirando hacia la nada pues pensaba en como la había pasado el día de su cumpleaños sinceramente el que estuviera Usagi-san hay lo alegro demasiado a comparación de sus otros cumpleaños porque siempre se la pasaba solo o triste ya que días después de su cumpleaños perdió a sus queridos padres, y con Akihiko toda la tristeza que en algún tiempo atrás sentía en su cumpleaños.

Amaba a Akihiko porque él es el único que ha podido hacerle sonreír sinceramente después de varios años, le hacia sentirse nervioso, inquieto y cuando lo tenia en frente sentía unas ganas enormes de besarlo pero no, eso estaba mal, claro… son dos hombres ¿Qué persona bien de la cabeza se enamoraría de un hombre? Al parecer él estaba horriblemente mal de la cabeza ¿Cómo se podía enamorar de su mejor amigo? Pero… como no enamorarse de él, era alguien con un corazón puro, aunque tal vez nunca sepa sus sentimientos lo seguiría queriendo y nunca se olvidaría de el… el castaño se ruboriza al pensar lo ocurrido en la noche de la fortuna…

Flashback

-Muchas gracias Usagi-san disfrute mucho – dije sonrojado

- de nada te lo mereces – dijo abrazándome – Misaki yo…

Se quedo callado y mirando a otro lugar como si se debatiera el que decir, empecé a fijarme en sus cabellos plateados tan hermosos ¿será un color natural? Parece que quiere decirme algo me mata la curiosidad puede ser que… no, es imposible no creo que piense en mi como algo mas es triste… esperando a que dijera algo lo mire curioso quería saber si era lo que yo pensaba empecé a imaginarme a Usagi-san diciéndome  
que me amaba abrazándome, besándome… ¡DIOS ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE MAL DE LA CABEZA! será… ¿bueno que me le confiese? ¡No! ¿Qué tal si nuestra amistad no vuelve a ser lo mismo? No absolutamente no… hasta que sea lo totalmente valiente para decirle a Usagi-san que lo amo no mostrare ni un poquito de todo el amor que le guardo…

- ¿qué paso Usagi-san? – dije para sacarlo de su trance

- no nada, olvídalo – dijo - Feliz cumpleaños

- gracias Usagi-san – dije sonriéndole, aunque en verdad quería saber que quería decirme espero… algún día poder confesarme…

Fin del flashback

Es frustrante, sentirme así y no poder decírselo a Usagi-san quisiera que estuviera a mi lado y me dijera que me ama, tal vez soy demasiado caprichoso pero… en serio lo amo y no quiero separarme de él, salgo de la escuela la escuela paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta.

-Oye Misaki – dijo Usagi-san

Voltee y le conteste

-¿Qué paso Usagi-san? – dije sonriéndole

-Te he notado que andas distraído – me dijo con un tono de preocupación – ¿Estas bien?

- sip – dije sonriéndole, cuando de repente siento un golpe en mi cabeza dándome cuenta que me había pegado en un poste – auch – dije sobándome

- jajaja te dije que andabas distraído ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? Si vas así no sé que otra cosa te pueda pasar estando en tu estado- dijo riendo

- Moo que malo Usagi-san, ¿No seria una molestia?

-Para nada, sube.

Subí y después de mi subió Usagi-san para empezar a conducir me dejo en mi casa y yo aun absorto a mis pensamientos dejaba mis cosas y me acuesto en el sillón, veo mi violín en una esquina de la casa y me levanto la tomo

-Hola querido amigo hace mucho que no toco ¿verdad? Lo siento – dijo a su violín como si en verdad tuviera vida, busco su afinador y empezó con cada cuerda cuando dio por terminado lo giro el arco para tensarlo un poco, luego lo agarro como a un rifle, y noto que ya estaba recto su arco puso un poco de brea, salió con su estuche y noto que ya era tarde no tanto tal vez las 7, camino a un parque donde paso su niñez los buenos recuerdos le llegaron y se entristeció extrañaba a sus padres a su hermano estaba solo en esa ciudad empece una dulce y melancolica melodía, baja su violin y suspira después viene el recuerdo de Usagi-san de todo lo que ha hecho por el, de como lo saco de su abismo que nadie había visto lo saco de la obscuridad la melodía cambia a una sentimental y feliz, el castaño al pensar en todos los momentos que ha vivido con Usagi-san empieza a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad de agradecimiento…

Tal vez no era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos per la única forma que el conocía era por la música era como su traductor especial.

Un amigo, y la persona que ama, cuanta alegría le había dado desde que llego, cuando termino de tocar iba a guardar su violín pero un abrazo lo detuvo.

Akihiko pov

Iba caminando por el parque, no tenia nada que hacer el estar solo en un departamento tan grande me estresa, necesitaba caminar y sin pensarlo camine a dirección de la casa de Misaki oyó un violín, se detuvo y busco la hermosa melodía pero había algo que no distinguía cuando llego a donde sonaba esa hermosa música vio a su Misaki llorando y tocando su violín, parecía que Misaki estaba en un tipo de trance sus manos se movían lentamente tocando cada una de las cuerdas creando una música perfecta, ahora que lo recordaba Misaki le había dicho que tocaba el violín no lo había recordado, y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo su melodía a simple vista era hermosa pero si se detenia a escucharla había amor, tristesa entre otros sentimientos cuando vi que Misaki se detuvo e iba a guardar su violin lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¿U-u-usagi-san? –dijo

- Misaki, ¿Por qué estas tristes?

Eso sorprendió mucho a Misaki nunca se habían detenido a escuchar bien sus melodías por lo tanto nadie sabia lo que expresaba hasta ahora Usagi-san es el único que se a dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Misaki respira y se voltea con Akihiko

- ya nada, ahora tu estas aquí y eso me calma – dijo sonriéndole

En eso Akihiko lo agarra de la cintura y lo acerca a él, se miran a los ojos unos momentos y sus caras se empiezan a acercar para asi fundirse en un beso apasionado.


End file.
